


Thank You

by TrustMyRage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustMyRage/pseuds/TrustMyRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having an emotional breakdown and Dean tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post

Dean walked around the bunker whistling one of his favorite AC/DC songs when he noticed Castiel. Castiel was sitting at the table, slumped over with his arms out in front of him and his face down on the table's surface. From where Dean was standing, all he could see was a rumpled up trench coat and the back of Castiel's head.

            "Dude," Dean said, "Cas, you alright?"

            "No," Castiel replied bluntly.

            Dean pulled up a chair next to his sullen friend and asked, "What's wrong?"

            "Dean," Castiel slowly turned his head to look up at Dean, "do you think I've-- I've failed as an angel?"

            Dean, completely caught off guard by his best friend's question, just stared at Castiel for a few seconds before finally was able to say, "No i don't think you're a failed angel."

            Castiel sighed. "Its just that I try so hard, but I always seem to fail."

            "No you don't," Dean replied, his tone sounded almost offended, "You're a badass fighter and you're... uh... you really care about people and stuff. Um."

            "Well its just," Castiel sat up to look directly at Dean, "I've been thinking about the past few years and about all the ways and times I've messed up. So many of the horrible events you and Sam have gone through are my fault." (Dean tried to interrupt Castiel, but could not get a word in) "I should have seen what Ruby was doing, how she was tricking Sam. In hindsight, the signs were there and quite obvious, but I was too blind to see them. I tried playing God and ended up decimating a large portion of my brethren. I let the leviathans out into the world. And now this, with the angels being expelled from heaven. Its all my fault. So many of them died. So many innocent people and angels have died because of me. They've all died because of my selfish ambitions. Its all my fault, Dean. I could have saved them and I didn't. I could have saved them."

            Castiel, upon running out of words to say, slumped back down onto the table with his head in his hands. Dean just looked at the emotional wreck in front of him searching for the right words to say.  Dean clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

            "You saved me, Cas."

            Castiel's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up and silently stared at Dean with his eyes wide open. There was another tense, silent pause.

            "Thank you, Dean."


End file.
